brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Ninjago weapons
On this page you will find a list of named weapons from the Ninjago theme. The descriptions are taken directly from LEGO.com . The Golden Weapons The Four Golden Weapons The Sword of Fire This golden sword could only be held by Kai, the ninja of fire. The sword had the power of fire so it can burn a lot of things up. It was destroyed when the ninja used the golden weapons to destroy the Staff of Creation. The Nun-chucks of Lightning This golden pair of nun-chucks could only be held by Jay, the ninja of lightning. The nun-chucks had the power of lightning so it could fry an enemy with a single blow. It was destroyed when the ninja used the golden weapons to destroy the Staff of Creation. The Shurikens of Ice This golden pair of shurikens could only be held by Zane, the ninja of ice. The throwing-stars had the power of ice so it could send an enemy into an ice-age. They were destroyed when the ninja used the golden weapons to destroy the Staff of Creation. The Scythe of Quakes This golden scythe could only be held by Cole, the ninja of earth. The scythe had the power of earth so it could make the earth swallow enemies. It was destroyed when the ninja used the golden weapons to destroy the Staff of Creation. The Megaweapon the Megaweapon is a weapon made by Lord Garmadon by fusing the four Weapons together into a "Mega Weapon", otherwise known as the Staff of Creation. This weapon has only the power to create, never to destroy. This was used for Garmadon's dark purposes by creating four Bizarro Ninja, recreating the Grundle, and creating a portal leading to the past. However, the weapon was destroyed by the ninja along with the golden weapons. Snake Staffs These staffs are the symbols of power for the Serpentine tribes. There are staffs for all five snake tribes: Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Anacondrai, Venomari and Constrictai. The staffs carry an anti-venom to the unique power of each tribe. Fang Blades The Four Silver Fang Blades were ancient artifacts that capable of unleashing The Great Devourer. The Serpentine are after them to release the beast. The Elemental Blades The Elemental Blades were first used by The First Spinjitzu Master. With the use of the blades, the ninja were able to give Lloyd more elemental power so that he could become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. With his new power he could summon the power of the Golden Dragon. Techno-blades GreenTechno.jpg|Cole's Techno Blade BlueTechno.jpg|Zane's Techno Blade YellowTechno.jpg|Jay's Techno Blade RedTechno.jpg|Kai's Techno Blade In 2014, the ninja get new weapons called Techno-blades that have the power to hack any sort of technology, and allow them to control it. When used together, the blades could reboot the entirety of Cyrus Borg's systems by deleting the Digital Overlord virus from the main hard drive of Borg Tower. The Jade Blades In 2015, the Ninja get new green blades called Jade Blades. The Jade blades were originally the ninja's "tickets" toward advancing in the Tournament of Elements, as Master Chen described even though they were used as weapons in the sets. Aeroblades In the summer wave of 2015, the Ninja get weapons known as Aeroblades. The Aeroblade's material is made from deepstone, which is a type of rock mined from the bottom of the ocean. The Aeroblade is capable of defeating the Ghost Warriors due to the deepstone rock in it. It is used just like a boomerang and a shuriken combined. Sword of Sanctuary The Sword of Sanctuary was a weapon whose blade showed images of the near future, allowing its wielder to anticipate the actions of their opponents or avoid obstacles. It was one of three clues to locating the tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master, and could be used to reveal a map to the tomb's location on the back of the Scroll of Airjitzu. It was kept in the Cloud Kingdom for safekeeping but stolen by Morro, only for it to be stolen by the ninja; Ronin later stole it and returned it to Morro in payment of a debt he owed Soul Archer. Morro subsequently used it to make his way into the tomb and faced off with the ninja, and later during his battles against the ninja in Stix before losing it to Ronin and then to Lloyd. What became of the Sword after the events of Curseworld, Part II is unknown, though a replica was included with a statue of Morro and later became one of the Departed Blades. Djinn Blade In 2016 the Ninja can be captured inside the Djinn Blade. The Creators are the Djinn King who gave it to Nadakhan following the destruction of Djinjago. In the sets, all of the ninja and Sensei Wu are trapped in the sword. In the show, the only ninja not captured is Nya, to be captured you must "Wish it all away" or get struck by it. Yin Blade The Yin Blade was a magical weapon discovered by Sensei Yang in his quest for immortality, only to curse him, his students, and the Temple of Airjitzu. It was eventually placed in a case of impenetrable Clearstone and ended up at the Ninjago Museum of History, but was stolen by Cole after Yang tricked him. In a bid to return to human form, Yang used the blade to open the Rift of Return, only for the weapon to be smashed by Cole. However, the rift allowed Yang's students to return to human form, and a repentant Yang allowed Cole to pass through and do likewise while he remained a ghost within the temple, which was restored to its former glory. Departed Blades During the events of Day of the Departed, the mannequin replicas of the villains are given weapons. When the spirits of the real villains possess the mannequins, Sensei Yang explains that the weapons are called Departed Blades and they possess the ability to allow the wielder to take the victims place among the living should the weapon kill the victim. The weapons are based off of weapons from previous seasons, each with an identical hilt. They consist of: *A double-bladed Skulkin axe-wielded by Samukai *A Serpentine Staff-wielded by Pythor, the only living villain *An Elemental Blade-wielded by General Kozu *A Techno-blade-wielded by General Cryptor *A Jade Blade-wielded by Master Chen In the TV series, Morro also wielded a Departed Blade version of the Sword of Sanctuary, but it was never physically released; in the toy line Sensei Yang's Yin Blade replaced it. Time Blades In 2017, the Ninja seek after four claw-like weapons called Time Blades, which each control a different aspect of time. They consist of "Forward" (green), "Slow-mo" (blue), "Pause" (red) and "Reverse" (orange). The powers within the blades once belonged to Acronix and Krux, the former Elemental Masters of Time. When the two became corrupt, Wu and Garmadon drained their powers using the Time Blades, which were forged by Maya and Ray. The weapons were made from Chronosteel, the only material capable of absorbing elemental power, and cast into a vortex opened using their energies. The Reversal Time Blade emerged back into Ninjago first along with Krux, and was hidden in the Boiling Sea by Maya and Ray to keep it safe. The Fast Forward Blade returned shortly after Acronix did, and was used by him to cause Sensei Wu to begin aging at an accelerated rate. He and Krux would continue to employ it for various purposes, including capturing Cyrus Borg and later evading the Ninja with him in tow. The Slow-mo Blade was the third to return, landing in a desert outside of Ninjago City. Though the Vermillion reached it first, the Ninja were able to take possession of it. Unfortunately, though the Ninja briefly took possession of the Fast Forward Blade as well, they lost it and the Slow-mo blade to the Time Twins. The two villains later succeeded in recovering the Pause Blade when it returned to Ninjago. They then blackmailed Kai and Nya into using the Fusion Blade to help them retrieve the Reversal Blade from the Boiling Sea. With all four blades, the Time Twins were able to complete their mobile fortress Iron Doom, which they used to travel back in time to just after their past defeat. The Time Twins later attempted to escape into the distant future using the blades, but were thwarted when Kai, Nya, and Wu made use of the past version of the Reversal Blade. After delivering that blade to the past Wu, the trio boarded the Iron Doom as it made its way forward in time. Wu was able to remove the Reversal Blade, which he gave to Nya and Kai before dropping them off in the present. After using it to heal Ray from the effects of the Fast Forward Blade as they had Wu, the two gave it to Lloyd for disposal. The other three blades were lost in time with the Time Twins, Iron Doom, and the Vermillion snakes. Fusion Blade The Fusion Blade is a weapon either created or possessed by Ray, which has the ability to fuse the Elemental Powers of Fire and Water together, something that is normally impossible. This allows the wielders to create a Fire and Water Fusion Dragon, which can be used to traverse the hostile environs of the Boiling Sea. The Blade as served as a key to a chamber in the sunken Library of Hono Mizu, which served as the hiding place of the Reversal Time Blade. Ray and Maya first used it to hide the Reversal Blade, and Kai and Nya were later forced to use it in order to retrieve the artifact. They then employed the Fusion Blade in order to pursue and fight the Time Twins in their Iron Doom mech. Oni Masks The three Oni Masks, each representing one of three Oni warlords, are mystical objects introduced in 2018. Each grants it's wearer a different ability: *The red Mask of Vengeance allows it's wearer to grow an extra pair of arms. *The yellow Mask of Deception gifts it's wearer with the power of telekinesis. *The purple Mask of Hatred coats it's wearer in virtually unbreakable stone armor. When all three masks are brought together in the Temple of Resurrection, they open a portal to the Departed Realm which allowed the Sons of Garmadon to summon forth Lord Garmadon. The three masks are all identically molded, but in different colors with different printing; the mold was later reused for a mask part in 853866. Dragon Armor The Dragon Armor is a suit of mystical armor found in the First Realm consisting of four pieces: *Dragon Helmet *Dragon Chestplate *Dragonbone Blade *Dragon Shield The Dragonbone Blade has the ability to absorb Elemental Energy, whereas the armor in its complete form was thought to give one mastery of the Firstbourne Dragon. However, this proved to be a myth, as the Iron Baron was unable to use it to command the dragon. The armor was forged by the Firstbourne and the First Spinjitzu Master, with the former allowing the latter to ride her due to her respect for him. Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu are a pair of magically powered scrolls created by the First Spinjitzu Master. They have the ability to drastically increase the powers of certain wielders, but also have a corrupting influence that includes heightened aggression. Interestingly, not everyone gains power from holding a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, as both Kai-after his powers were drained by Aspheera-and Vex showed no signs of the staff affecting them. By contrast, the other Ninja, Aspheera, Garmadon, Wu, and even P.I.X.A.L. all demonstrated signs of their power being increased by the scrolls and could wield their energies. Garmadon and Wu first used the scrolls to defeat Aspheera after she used Spinjitzu to usurp King Mambo's throne. Afterwards, the First Spinjitzu Master attached the scrolls to bladed staves and hid them to keep them from his sons; they were eventually recovered by Clutch Powers. Wu's scroll ended up in the Ninjago Museum of History, while Garmadon's was housed in the Explorer's Club. After escaping her tomb, Aspheera stole Wu's scroll from the museum after briefly battling the Ninja for it. It not only increased her power, but her Fire Fang was able to pick up Wu's scent and track him to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Seeking to contend with her, several of the Ninja recovered Garmadon's scroll, and wielded it against her when she breached the hangar beneath the monastery. Eventually, Zane used Garmadon's scroll to encase Aspheera and her Pyro Vipers in ice, only to be banished with it to the Never-Realm by Aspheera's final use of Wu's scroll. Later, P.I.X.A.L. used Garmadon's scroll to send the Land Bounty to the Never-Realm with the other Ninja aboard. Having been damaged in battle, Zane was forced to use Garmadon's scroll to wield his powers after arriving in the Never-Realm. Taking advantage of a period in which Zane was unconscious, Vex attempted to take the staff, only to find that he was unable to wield its power. Instead, he caused Zane to lose his memories and then convinced him that the scroll staff was his royal scepter. Zane thus became the Ice Emperor, wielding the scroll's power to slowly dominate the Never-Realm, where time passed differently than in Ninjago leading to him spending several decades there. Zane used Garmadon's scroll to enslave Grimfax's warriors, who along with dark ice constructs became his army of Blizzard Samurai. Other beings formed from the scroll's corruption of Zane's powers included the dragon Boreal and the Ice Behemoth. He also created a shard of dark ice that allowed Vex to observe distant events, and would wield the scroll staff to punish minions like Grimfax and in battle against enemies like Lloyd and Akita. After regaining his memories, however, Zane froze Vex with the scroll and then reversed its other effects; it is unknown if the Ninja brought it back to Ninjago or left it in the Never-Realm afterwards. Several of the summer 2019 sets came with a sheet of plastic Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu pieces: one depicting the scroll's normal form, one infused with fire energy, and the other with ice energy. Swords Silver Sword This truly remarkable and expensive blade is a work of art. Those who have it, like to show it off. For some, this means hanging it on the wall, but for those who know the true value of it, they use it for fine slicing and dicing. Golden Dark Blade Every skeleton wants the Golden Dark Blade. More dangerous then the dreaded Dark Blade, in the hands of a master, this weapon is unstoppable. In the hands of everyone else, it’s still terrible, thought it looks quite good. Dark Blade Not your typical sword, the Dark Blade actually looks for trouble. It pokes and prods life with its jagged point trying to do as much damage as it can. It’s a weapon of great fear, and it was created especially for the Skeleton Army. Silver Dark Blade A collector’s edition of the Dark Blade, the Silver Dark Blade was created in limited supply. It’s truly brutal, so only the most destructive skeletons have one... they won it a deadly contest. Scythe Blade Big, heavy, and made to slice, the Scythe Blade is great for cutting down large foes. Arm yourself with two, and you’ll be ready for some cool, dicing action. So what are you waiting for? Chop, chop! Bones Bone Stronger then your average Bone, the Silver Bone is a sign of quality. When you want to make an impression, hit ‘em with a Silver Bone. Golden Bone Though no one is born with a Golden Bone in their body, this doesn’t mean you don’t deserve one. They say, silence is golden. Well, nothing makes the good guys quiet quicker then being struck with a solid Golden Bone. A strong, heavy weapon that’s both simple and effective... and being gold, it lasts forever. Staffs The Nin-Jo A simple weapon, but in the hands of a Spinjitzu Master, it’s an unstoppable force. Spun quickly, it becomes a whirling, twirling crushing wall with the speed and strength of a dragon. It’s so solid, it will knock you out. The Staff When you don’t have the words, use a Really Big Stick for getting your point across. It may not be pretty, but – POW – it works. It’s very effective, ‘cause no one likes to get hit with a Really Big Stick. Thunder Bolt This weapon wasn’t made for fighting, it was built for smiting. Only one exists, and it’s in the foul hands of it’s inventor, Lord Garmadon. It boosts his Power of Destruction, and makes him happy. Staff of Control Rattla's secret - the Staff of Control fuses the powers of all your weapons, and those of your enemy, into a mind-controlling mother of all monsters. Don't look directly at it. Axes Silver Bone Axe Hungry for battle? Looking for trouble? No fighting meal is complete without this essential piece of skeletal silverware. So stop using your funny bone, and get yourself a serious weapon. It cuts really deep. Bronzed Bone Axe Great for hitting and slicing, this easy-to-use blade is the first weapon young skeletons get. Why is it bronzed? Because that’s what proud parents do. Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe Made to chop through anything, the Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe is the ultimate cutting machine. Remember, nothing can stand in its way, so… if at first you don’t succeed, slice, slice again. Golden Hatchet Twins A true cut above the rest, the whirling blades of the Golden Hatchet Twins are extremely dangerous, incredibly hard to control, and way too powerful. Sometimes it feels like they're alive, but that's impossible, right? Trusty Axe If you're just starting out, and you have limited Ninja experience or budget, the Trusty Axe is the way to go. High quality, low maintenance and cost - you can't go wrong. You'll keep this baby forever. Dark Axe Standard issue in every Kendo training environment. No magic powers, just reliable, sheer steel superpower. Spears The Spear Just point The Spear where you want to go, and charge. Nothing fancy about it, it just works. Also known as Mr. Point, the Sharp One, and Owwww! Golden Spear The rarest of all spears, the Golden Spear makes an incredible point. It’s also quite valuable... so, if you have to be struck by a spear, make sure its golden. Then run, ‘cause it’s worth it’s weight in gold. Major Spear A very clever weapon, this smart spear is hard to defend against. Able to grab, and then snap lesser weapons with it’s five sharp points, this military weapon does not fool around. Silver Spear Incredibly slick, the Silver Spear soars through the air – with a cool whistle – and flies through whatever’s on the other-side. This quality weapon doesn’t just stab, it stabs with style, and accuracy. The Icicle Cold to the touch, this extra long, extra sharp icy spear is a real treat. While not made for the desert, it does make a cool dessert. Just dip The Icicle into a Skulkin, and you’ll have the ultimate Popsicle. The Thorn While this spear might not seem like the most dangerous weapon in Ninjago, you would be foolish to underestimate it. Carved from the tired wood of the yawning Sleepy Willow, this weapon will knock you out… so sweet dreams. Spear of Forked Tounges Fill the tongues with your venom of choice. The forked tongues pierce your enemy and inject venom for instant effect. Yikes! So of course, this is another one of Lloyd's favorites. Pickaxes Golden Pickaxe No matter who or what you're digging, the Golden Pickaxe makes a deep impression. Made of solid gold, it’s really made for fighting... it has to be, everyone wants it. Grim Pickaxe Whether you want to strike it rich, or just strike your enemy, pick up a Grim Pickaxe. Made popular by the snowy dwarfs – who liked to dig the whole day through – there’s nothing a grim mining weapon can’t do. Maces Silver Battle Mace If you’re rich and evil, you probably already own this 100% scary, silver ball and chain weapon. It’s big, heavy, and does some serious damage. When you want everyone to fly away fast, just swing the spiked ball around your head. Golden Battle Mace Nothing screams Evil Superstar better then a Golden Battle Mace. Made for the truly evil, this ball and chain weapon of destruction makes an awesome impact. It hits ‘em so hard, they’ll see stars... golden, spiked, burning stars. Daggers Double-Bladed Dagger Twice the fun of a regular dagger, this handy weapon can attack danger from either side. It’s a great weapon for the new hero. Double-Bladed Bone Dagger Twice the danger of your typical Bone Dagger, this dark weapon is always up to no good. It stabs life from both sides, and bad guys love this. Golden Nick Dagger Can’t get no stabbing satisfaction... no matter how hard you try and try and try? Then grab yourself the Golden Nick Dagger, a truly classic weapon that only–hey, hey, hey – grows sharper with age. Bowie Knife Time may change, but Bowie Knives are timeless. From cavemen to clowns, to sailors fighting spiders in dance halls, everyone uses these classic hip-holstered weapons. Dagger of the Dragon's Breath It is rumored that the Dagger of Dragon’s Breath is alive… that it holds a tiny fire dragon in its handle…one that will do its master’s bidding. Even if it’s not true, it doesn’t change the fact that this dagger is on FIRE! Other Blacksmith's Hammer Used to make weapons, the Blacksmith’s Hammer also packs quite a punch. Though not typically considered a weapon, anything that can beat metal into shape is great for smashing skeletons. Ninja Bow+Arrow Arrows shot from Ninja Bows fly far and true. Able to hit targets a mile away, it’s nearly impossible to outrun these metal tipped projectiles. They’re also good for hunting wild apples in high trees. Chained Fang Dinosaurs may be gone, but their skeletal teeth still have bite… especially when attached to the end of a roaring, steel chain. The Chained Fang is a dentist’s worst nightmare. It was made to make cavities. Dark Talons High above the clouds of Ninjago live the Dark Condors. These hungry vultures are scavengers, and their sharp talons were made to clean bones. Maybe that’s why their claws have become Ninjago’s most gloved weapons. Golden Heli-Chains If you hear the grinding sound of metallic wings, or the wild buzz of a flying chainsaw, then run! Because this means that - Thwack - the Golden Heli-Chain is about to attack. Groovy Whip The wild Groovy Vine is one of the most dangerous plants in Ninjago, because once it grabs you, it'll never let go. This whip is from that plant, so be careful or be caught. Golden Chained Fang From Ninjago's Golden Age comes one of it's most valuable weapons, the Golden Chained Fang. Made from the mighty tooth of a Golden T-Rex, this dino-tastic weapon was made to fight tooth decay and Skullkins. Double-Boned Skele-Scythe Made from the broken bones of fallen Skullkins, no Skullkin likes this deadly weapon. But none dare tell Lord Garmadon this, because no one wants to be his next Double-Boned Skele-Scythe. Double-Bladed Scythe While the Double-Bladed Scythe may look like a child's toy, it's not! It's really a fantastic and intimidating weapon. It's quite affordable too - much cheaper than the Gold and Silver versions - so buy yourself a new Skullkin mower today! Dark Chained Whip Warning, this weapon is dangerous to all life. Made from the heavy chains of the Underworld, the Dark Chained Whip is cold and deadly. If it touches you, it will pull you down and steal your soul forever. Gallery FWeapons.png|(left to right) Golden Battle Mace, Dark Blade, Silver Bone Castleflail.jpg|Silver Battle Mace Spearbrown.jpg|The Thorn 37.png|Bowie Knife Bowandarrow.jpg|Ninja Bow+Arrow SenseiWu2.png|Sensei Wu holding the Staff of the Dragons Silver Spear.jpg|Silver Spear Golden Bone.jpg|Golden Bone Golden Spear.jpg|Golden Spear Silver Bone Axe.jpg|Silver Bone Axe Double Bladed Golden Axe.jpg|Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe Golden Weapons.jpg|The Golden Weapons Chained Fand.jpg|Chained Fang Golden Nick Dagger.jpg|Golden Nick Dagger Golden Dark Blade.jpg|Golden Dark Blade Golden Pickaxe.png|Golden Pickaxe Dark Blade.jpg|Dark Blade Staff of the dragons.jpg|Staff of the Dragons Talons.png|Dark Talons Scythe.png|Scythe Blade Firesword.png|The Sword of Fire Firedagger.png|Dagger of the Dragon's Breath Fangblade.jpg|One of Fang Blades that can be used to unleash "The Great Devourer". Little Striker.png|Sai 2012 weapons.pdf|The early 2012 weapons Sources * http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/spinjitzuzone/weapons/default.aspx Category:Ninjago Category:Weapon Category:Accessories